Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange information. In a common application, a user at a personal computing device can communicate with another user at another personal computing device via a communication network. For example, a first user at a personal computing device can utilize a messaging application to send a message to a second user at a second personal computing device via a server computing device over the Internet. The first user can also commonly establish a list of contacts to create a community of users which are associated with the first user by a first degree of separation, or a first level. In such embodiments, the user computing device can be referred to as a client computing device and the server computing device can be referred to as a messaging service provider, while the overall environment is commonly referred to as a communications or social networking environment.
In one specific example, an instant messaging service provider provides users with a client side application that allows one user to communicate with another user over a network in real time. An instant messaging display interface is presented to each user and enables users to establish relationships with other users (e.g., “buddy lists”) and to engage in chats with other users. The exchange of information between users in a chat is often referred to as a thread and is dynamically generated.